


The Missing Piece

by AdamDriversWife



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff and Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Rock Star Kylo Ren, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamDriversWife/pseuds/AdamDriversWife
Summary: All she ever wanted was to see Kylo in person, and his concert presented the perfect opportunity for her to see him from afar. All he wanted was a day without anyone recognizing him. What they got was more than what they bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic for this fandom. I'm very new to Reylo, so please be gentle with me. 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars, Lucasfilm does. I am not making money out of this.

  
  


“Guess what day it is! Guess what day it is!” 

 

Rey sat up in her bed at six in the morning on a Thursday with a huge smile on her face, her arms thrown in the air. Her roommate stirred in his bed and buried his head under the pillows, annoyed at the brunette’s outburst. 

 

“Finn… wake up! Today’s the day! Today’s the-”

 

Her best friend hit her right smack on her face before she could finish her sentence. The dusky young man grunted, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Just as he was about to find a comfortable position, he felt something heavy land on top of him with a thud. 

 

“Rey, what the hell! It’s not even daytime, woman!”

 

“For your information, it’s already six,” the brunette said, as she rolled on top of Finn and started tickling him. The stocky young man whined loudly, making her laugh louder. 

 

Finn has been her best friend since she started Uni three years ago. They were inseparable - they took the same classes and hung out every day. Unlike her, he was well-off and had his own fancy flat a few meters away from school. He forced her to move in last year when she lost her boarding privileges due to a change that the school board made in the inclusions of her scholarship. To make up for her friend’s generosity, Rey worked at the Millenium Falcon as a bartender thrice a week to help with the bills. Her shift also gave Finn alone time with his boyfriend, who stops by the flat almost every day. 

 

“You’re a horrible person, Rey! I was dreaming of my man and you wake me up when the good stuff starts happening -”

 

“Ewww… Too much information, dude!” Rey squealed, covering her ears. 

 

“That’s what you get for waking me up! Didn’t you work til midnight last night? You should be sleeping still,” the stocky young man jokingly retorted, finally sitting up on his bed. 

 

Between the two of them, it was Rey who usually had a difficult time waking up early, but of course, today wasn’t just another ordinary day - it was one of two days she’d been waiting to happen for over a year. Today, her favourite band in the whole galaxy was arriving at the next town to perform in a one-night-only concert tomorrow. She’s must’ve been obsessed with the band, especially the lead vocalist Kylo since they came out with their first album six years ago. When the tour dates were announced early last year, Finn remembered waking up to her shrieks at two in the morning, and she immediately called her boss to ask for an advance in her salary, in exchange for a ticket. Truth be told, Finn has never met anyone as fixated in a band as his friend was, so he was glad she was able to buy herself a ticket and finally see them in person. 

 

“Have you packed your bag?”

 

“Yes, of course,” she replied, hopping out of bed and padding to the kitchen. “And don’t worry, I'm taking your advice about wearing that one-shoulder black top you gave me for my birthday.”

 

“Woo! Go, girl! I bet Kylo and the Rens are gonna stop the concert just to meet my foxy little peanut,” Finn beamed proudly just before something small hit him right on his chest. “Hey! Don’t throw my chocolates at me! Those are my favourite!”

 

“It’s Kylo and the Knights of Ren, why can’t you ever get it right?

 

“Kylo… and… the. Nights… of… Ren,” Finn repeated slowly, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he tapped his fingers in the air with each word. “Sounds like an adult movie title, doesn’t it?”

 

“Finn-”

 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he bolted out of bed and walked over to the small kitchen where she was busy making pancakes. Dipping his finger in the batter, the young man glanced sideways at his friend, to check if she was watching. She usually went crazy every time he touched the food she was preparing. “So… have you thought of your gameplan?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Rey replied dreamily as she waved the turner in the air. “First, I’m going to check in at Corellia Hotel to check in and put my stuff in the room. After that, I’m going to head over to the Naboo Hotel and wait outside for Kylo and his band to arrive…”

 

“And?”

 

“And then, I go back to the hotel to rest and get ready for their concert tomorrow night.”

 

“What? That’s it? Don’t tell me that’s all you’re going to do,” Finn cried out, bewildered. “I know the hotel’s not the best, but you have a hotel room all to yourself. Don’t you want to do anything else?”

 

“Are you kidding me? The Corellia’s fucking awesome,” Rey said, referring to the two-star hotel like it was the best place on the planet. “Actually, I may choose to sleep for an extra hour on Friday, just so I have all the rest I need for the concert.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes. The hotel room was a present to her from Finn’s boyfriend, Poe, a commercial pilot for Alderaan Air. He gave the vouchers for Rey to use so that she wouldn’t have to worry about commuting late at night since the concert venue was more than three bus rides away. Other girls would’ve jumped on the opportunity to hook up with a hot guy at the concert, but it seems that Rey was very much, unlike other girls. 

 

“Don’t worry about me, Finn. I’ve got it all planned, and everything will be perfect,” the comely brunette chirped merrily, as she enveloped her friend in a hug once more.

  
  


xxXxx

  
  


The slight pressure on his chest woke him up. He blinked thrice, trying to get his bearings as the room slowly came to focus. The room was dark, save for a ray of light that entered through the tiny crack where the drapes met. As he moved to retrieve his phone from the bedside table, he felt something stir beside him. He cocked his eyebrow at the sight of the buxom blonde sleeping naked underneath the covers - one of the roadies by the looks of it, he groaned silently. What was her name - Abby? Ally? He was almost sure it started with an A and ended with an ee. 

 

“Kylo.”

 

He winced at the sound of his stage name falling from her lips. He’s had his fair share of one-night-stands, but he’d either send them away right after they’re done or he’d leave before they’d awaken. Clearly, he slept as soon as they were done, too tired to care. Then again who wouldn’t be, he thought silently. The band’s been on the road night after night for the last three months, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to rest for more than twenty-four hours. The Alderaan concert was the last leg of the tour, much to the dashing young man’s relief.

 

“Kylo, where are you going?”

 

“I have less than an hour to get ready before we leave for the airport. You have fifteen minutes to get dressed before my bodyguards come to collect my things. Thank you for the wonderful night, Anna.”

 

“My name is Cynthia!”

 

“Oh. Sorry about that, Cindy,” he muttered, as he made his way to the bathroom and shut the door just before the incensed young woman threw a shoe at his direction. 

 

He heard the shoe crash unto the door with a thud, followed by a loud scream shortly after. The rock band’s frontman shook his head and proceeded to take a shower. The dashing singer braced his arms against the damp wall and lowered his head as soon as the water sprayed from the showerhead and trickled down his body. He sighed. This has been his routine since they started the tour - travel to a city, smile for the press, perform for the fans, take a girl back to the room for a romp, get dressed, and hit the road again. While most of his friends were involved in long-term relationships and getting married, he was still living the bachelor life. It’s a pity he’s never really made a connection with anyone - and at his age, his mother was begging him to settle down. He was sure there was someone out there for him, he thought. If he probably paid a little more attention, just like his mother would always tell him, he'd be more likely to find that missing piece. 

 

The dark-haired musician stepped out of the shower a few minutes later and put on a grey shirt, dark jeans, sneakers and a hoodie. When he stepped back into the room, he saw that the woman was gone and his bodyguards were now inside, waiting for him.

 

“I trust that all is in order,” he said.

 

“She kicked and screamed, but she left after Sitri said he was also,” one of them responded, handing him a warm breakfast muffin and a cup of coffee, while the other took his guitar and duffel bag. 

 

“The group’s in the lobby, Kylo. They’re just waiting for you before we all board the bus to the airport.”

 

The celebrity nodded. “Were you able to get me a reservation elsewhere?” 

 

His burly bodyguard, Arthur, nodded. “Hux wasn’t happy you chose to stay out of the Naboo-”

 

“Hux is never happy,” the dashing musician quipped, as they boarded the elevator. “But trust me, I’ll be fine at… Where exactly?”

 

“The Corellia, Sir,” the other bodyguard, an insufferable know-it-all his mother enlisted replied. “It’s about two blocks away from the Naboo but is a lot closer to the concert venue. But are you sure you want to live away from the band?”

 

“I wouldn’t have asked you to find another hotel for me if I’d wanted to be around them, would I?” He winked at the seemingly uptight bodyguard before stepping out of the elevator. “Oh, and don’t -”

 

“Tell your mother at all costs. Roger that,” Arthur replied, before his partner, Sitri could put in another word. “This way, Kylo. And you’ll need your sunglasses.”

 

The dashing musician sighed, as he tugged the hood of his sweater above his head and fished out his dark sunglasses from his carry-on bag. This has been his life since he started recording music with the band six years ago - everywhere he went, there were girls screaming and cameras flashing. He couldn’t remember the last time he was able to roam around without anyone following him, including his bodyguards. 

 

The moment he set foot outside the hotel, the crowd began to scream and his bodyguards had immediately sprung into action, shielding him from the paparazzi. He forced a smile and waved at the crowd as he made his way to the bus as quickly as he could. 

 

“You took your sweet time.”

 

“Hey, it’s good to see you too, Hux,” he shot back flatly at the band’s manager as soon as he boarded the bus. The dark-haired hunk glanced at his bandmates, who were either dozing off or playing with their gadgets. “Sorry to keep you waiting, fellas.”

 

When the guys shrugged and told him it was no problem at all, he looked at their manager and smirked. “So, shall we get going, Hux? You’re practically stalling us.” 

 

The tall redhead gave his lead singer a murderous glance before telling the bus driver to take them to the airport. 

 

“Alright, gentlemen, the last performance was horrible. You’re all lucky the crowd loves you,” Hux announced, glaring slightly at Kylo, who wasn’t in a partying mood last night. “It’s our last show tomorrow night. I suggest all of you get your much-needed rest when we get to Coruscant. I didn’t schedule any press conferences, or any meet and greets this time. Get enough rest - no going out to drink, no hookups, no one-night-stands. Save that for, after the concert, you hear?”

 

As expected, none of the Knights of Ren paid attention nor responded. Kylo himself sat back and pretended to sleep. Hux was one of the reasons he didn’t want to stay at The Naboo - his unbearable attitude was pushing the handsome vocalist to the edge, and he wasn’t sure if he could stop himself from hitting the arrogant ginger. 

 

The bus stopped at the airport, and they were immediately ushered to their private jet. Just before the plane took off, Hux repeated his earlier announcement ‘for the sake of those who weren’t listening to him earlier’. The musician rolled his eyes and looked at the window. His mother used to tell him to think of a happy thought whenever he was feeling angry. He sighed, reminding himself that they were down to their final three days of the tour and the last show was slated for tomorrow evening. Maybe that was his happy thought. He held on to that. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

This was the worst day of her life. 

 

Rey Kenobi came to that conclusion as she limped back to the small hotel she was staying, a block away from the exquisite Naboo Hotel. It was only six in the evening, but the only thing she wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep. As she walked by, several people stopped and looked at her from head to foot. She couldn’t blame them; After all, she knew that her hair was a mess, she probably had bruises on her arms and face, and her clothes were tattered in some places. If she had known the crowd would go wild and trample on her, she wouldn't have bothered waiting for Kylo and the Knights of Ren to arrive. She stood outside the five-star hotel for a good five hours, armed with her phone, her camera, and a small bag that had her wallet and keys; now, she had a broken phone, no camera, and no bag. 

 

Just as she turned the corner where her hotel was at, a realization dawned on her like a bucket of ice-cold water thrown right smack at her in the middle of winter. She gasped -  _ My Keys!  _ She pulled at her hair, tears forming in her eyes. She usually kept any key inside her pocket, but today she decided to put the keys to her hotel room in her purse - and now, some rotten pickpocket must’ve thrown it somewhere, seeing no need for it. She could only wish that the snooty hotel staff would recognize her from earlier when she’d checked in - she had no ID, no money and no way to go back to Finn’s flat anyway. 

 

“Excuse me, Miss. Are you a guest?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes in disbelief. This was not happening to her! Just as she made her way inside the Corellia, the guards stood directly in front of her. 

 

“Yes,” she replied wearily. “I checked in at noon at room 702.”

 

If the guards doubted her credibility, she had to give them credit for trying not to make it too obvious. “Is that so, Miss -?”

 

“Kenobi. Rey Kenobi,” she told the stocky old hotel guard holding a tablet that probably had the most updated guest list. 

 

“May I see your ID, Miss?” 

 

Rey’s face fell, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold back her tears. “Sir, I was mobbed down at the Naboo Hotel. I lost my purse that had my keys, my wallet, my IDs…”

 

The older man looked at her kindly, she could tell he wanted so badly to help. But rules were rules. “I’m sorry, Miss…”

 

“No, you don't understand. I need to go to my room,” she pleaded. 

  
  
  


xxXxx

  
  


This has got to be the best day of his life.

 

He walked down the streets of Coruscant with not a single person screaming or stopping him on his tracks to snap a picture with him. Since he arrived in Coruscant at noon, he had eaten at one of the most popular local restaurants without any interruptions, watch a movie in a small theater, check out the shops in the mall with no one following him around, and finally, hang out at the park to watch the sunset. 

 

This kind of life was what he had been missing for so long. Not that his life before signing up with the band was any quieter - his parents were both high profile individuals themselves, and his life has always been under the microscope, but at least no one stopped him in the streets to ask for an autograph. He longed for silence and anonymity, and today he found it. Today, he was not Kylo Ren, the rock star; he was simply Ben Solo, ordinary citizen. 

 

Sitri’s text messages never fail to ruin the moment. It was almost six in the evening when his bodyguard checked on him again, much to his dismay. 

 

|  _ Please go back to your hotel, Sir.  _

|  _ It’s getting late, and your mother just said she will call at 8. _

 

He frowned after reading Sitri’s fiftieth message in the past couple of hours. If his mother hadn’t said she’d be calling, he would’ve stayed out and checked the night life on this side of the country. He made a left on the corner of Endor Avenue to get to the hotel, and just as he approached, he saw a girl arguing with the hotel guards. 

 

“I’m sorry, Miss, but you don’t have any ID you could show us as proof that you are Rey Kenobi,” he heard the guard say.

 

“Well, didn’t I already tell you why!”

 

Ben winced in pain for the hotel guard. He had to hand it to the girl - she was fierce despite her size. He only saw her from the back, but from her delicate shoulders, narrow waist, and firm buttocks, he could tell that this girl was fine. 

 

“Miss, I apologize but rules are rules.”

 

“I was mobbed down at the Naboo Hotel, okay? I waited for Kylo and the Knights of Ren to go out to dinner, and when they did, everyone just pushed forward and I got trampled upon…”

 

He felt his heart beat faster as he listened to her story, and he started to notice that her hair was a mess, and her shirt was torn on the side. His eyes trailed down her body and he caught sight of some bruises down her arms, and he saw she was holding a phone that had a cracked LCD - did the guards not see those? If there had been a trampled upon, of course they shouldn’t expect she’d have her things intact. 

 

“Please, I just need to get to my room. I just want to lay down.”

 

Her plea was like a stab in the heart - his heart, that is. She turned slightly, giving him access to her profile while she continued to plea with the guards. By stars, she was beautiful, he thought. He knew exactly what he had to do. Before the guards could say anything more, he stepped out of the corner and walked closer to them. 

 

“There you are!”

 

“Mr. Solo!”

 

He nodded at the guards before he stepped beside the girl, and put an arm around her shoulder. “I was looking all over for you,” he said as he leaned over the side of her face, as though he was going to buzz her cheek. 

 

“What the-”

 

“Play along if you want to get inside,” he whispered and then straightened up. “You ran off before we could even get you First Aid. I was so worried about you, Rey.”

 

Her eyes widened as soon as he said her name. She had never seen this man in her life, but there he was, acting like they’d been friends for so long. 

 

The older guard cleared his throat, and the pair jumped at the unexpected sound. “Excuse me, Sir. Do you know her?”

 

“I just said her name, didn’t I?” Ben smirked, and pulled her closer to him. “Rey Kenobi, she’s a good friend of mine. Do you have a problem with that?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Excellent,” he said, winking at the guards as he led Rey inside the lobby of the mid-rise, two-star hotel. Inside, he continued to lead her to the elevators, smiling at everyone who glanced their way. He knew they were more curious about the girl beside him than they were about him, so he prompted her to walk faster. “Please try not to look like I’ve kidnapped you. I promise, I’m here to help,” he whispered. 

 

“But I don’t even know who you are…”

 

“Neither do I.”

 

“You know my name. You told the guards what it was earlier,” she whispered back, as they finally reached the elevators. 

 

“That was because you said it out loud,” he replied, smiling. When they were safe inside the elevator car, he finally took his arm off her. “I couldn’t help but overhear the conversation, especially since you and the guards weren’t very discreet in your discussion.”

 

“Well, it’s their fault for not believing me,” she said. “Oh, you didn’t press seven. My room’s on the seventh floor.”

 

“And mine is on the fifteenth,” he replied. “I can take you to my room so you can call your family or friends. Surely, there’s someone who could vouch for you.”

 

“I don’t even know who you are. Why are you doing this for me?”

 

The realization that he hadn’t introduced himself made him snicker. “I apologize for my rudeness. My name’s Ben.”

 

“And do you have a last name to go with that?”

 

He smirked. “Solo.”

 

“Ben Solo,” she repeated, as she glanced at his face. “I don’t usually do this. In fact, I’ve never left with a stranger. I’m just in town for the Kylo and the Knights of Ren concert tomorrow night -”

 

The dark haired young man nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. “Oh, I’m not looking to asking for favors,” he clarified. “I just thought you might want to call your family or your friends - or anyone who could help vouch for you to get your room back.” He was relieved to see her shoulders relax. This girl would trust him with her life, it seemed.

 

They stepped off the elevator and walked to his room.  1502 happened to be the hotel’s Presidential suite, much to Rey’s surprise. This guy - Ben Solo - must be quite rich, she thought silently as she followed him inside. 

 

“Wow,” she gasped, openly gawking at the spacious room. It was bigger than the flat she shared with Finn, maybe twice its size even. 

 

Under the bright lights of the common room, Ben looked at the girl appraisingly. She must’ve been stepped over several times, judging from the bruises on her face, and her swollen left eye. “Uh, why don’t you sit? Let me get you an ice pack for your eye.”

 

“Thank you,” she replied quietly, and slowly made her way to one of the couches. As soon as her back touched the couch, she winced as she felt it sting. She must’ve had bruises on her back as well, and that reaction was not lost to her new friend, Ben. 

 

“Are you okay? Maybe I should bring you to the hospital -”

 

“No, I’m fine,” she insisted. “I-I’ll just phone my friend Finn. I’m sure he’ll come and get me.”

 

“Oh. Right,” he said, handing her the phone. “While you’re calling your boyfriend, maybe you’d like to put this over your eye to help stop the swelling.”

 

“Thank you, Ben,” she said, taking the ice pack he offered and putting it over her left eye. Ben sat on the chair opposite her, and watched her as she made a call. She dialed Finn’s number once, twice, thrice, but didn’t get an answer. “I guess he’s not home.”

 

“Uh, well, here. Do you want to use my mobile?”

 

She stared at his mobile - the top-of-the-line BB999, the phone that only the incredibly rich and famous people in the country could afford. Who was this person, she asked herself. 

 

“Rey?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I wouldn’t be offering this to you if I wasn’t, right?”

 

She felt her face flush. “Thank you,” she whispered, as she took his phone and dialed Finn’s mobile. When it just kept ringing, she tried calling Poe. No luck. Where the heck were her friends when she needed them, she sighed. When both guys didn’t answer their phones on her tenth attempt, Rey felt her world start to crash - here she was in a different town with a stranger in his hotel room, with a damaged mobile phone and nothing on her. She had lost her wallet, IDs, hotel keys… and even her ticket to the concert. 

 

“Rey -” he said softly the moment he saw her tears fall. Shit. She was fine until that point, he thought. “Uh, wait here. I’ll get you a glass of water.” He ran as fast as he could to get the bottled water in the fridge, and hand it to her. 

 

“Drink up, Rey,” he said, but she only sobbed louder. He started to panic - he never had to comfort a crying woman before. He could feel sweat break out of his forehead, as he sat beside her, and gathered her in an embrace. “Shh… It’ll be okay.”

 

“No, it’s not,” she sobbed. “I’m here all by myself, I’m hurt, I lost my wallet and my keys… and my concert ticket… I worked so hard to pay my boss back for the loan I took to buy it, and now it’s gone. This is the worst day ever.”

 

He swallowed hard. If that happened to him, he’d probably feel just as bad too. Sighing, he pulled her closer and held her tighter. He swore, if anyone would see him now, they’d either be dying of laughter or a heart attack. He certainly wasn’t the comforting type. 

 

“Ouch!”

 

He jerked away. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, I’m sorry. I-I don’t know how many bruises I have on me, actually.”

 

“We should take you to the hospital,” he insisted.

 

“No, I’m fine. I’m sure there aren’t a lot on me anyway,” she replied, much to his chagrin. Ben had started to regret ever doing this to his mother when he was younger. Truly, he thought, karma does have a way of catching up when you least expect it. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


She had a total of twenty-five bruises, mostly small ones, all over her body. 

 

Ben leaned by the doorframe of his bedroom and calmly watched the hotel clinic’s physician put salve on the young woman’s body. In the last hour, he’d gone from being a carefree citizen to a doting caregiver to a woman he’s only met today. Her clothes have been discarded after the doctor told her to bathe and just wrap herself in a towel so they can check her body. While the thought of a naked girl in his bed stirred something in him, hearing her hiss while the doctor rubbed salve over her bruises reminded him to behave. 

 

“That should do it.” 

 

The physician’s voice stirred him out of his thoughts. He saw the middle-aged woman stand from the bed and give Rey a few instructions before she headed his way to give him his own set of instructions. 

 

“This needs to be applied every four hours for the first twenty-four hours. Pay special attention to the one on her eye. After that, when the bruises have lessened, you may apply it only twice a day,” the plump doctor said, handing him a small jar of the ointment she had just applied to the younger woman. 

 

He stared at the jar in horror, too shocked to move. Did this woman actually assume he’d actually apply that balm on Rey? When the dashing young man didn’t budge, the physician huffed and placed the jar in his hand. 

 

“Uh, thank you for coming to check on her, Doctor,” he said, straightening up. “Uh, how much -”

 

“Consider it paid in advance, Mr Solo. I have your mother to thank for that,” the doctor said before taking her leave. 

 

Ben watched the older woman walk out of his room, wondering what his mother had done for her.  _ Mother!  _ His eyes flew wide open and he immediately glanced at the clock. 7:55. He was going to get a call in five minutes - and knowing her, she’d insist on a video call.  _ Fuck!  _ He was going to have to ask Rey to stay in the bedroom and he’ll take the call in the small living room. Yes, that sounded like a - 

 

His phone rang just then, distracting him from his thoughts.  _ Incoming Video Call - Mommy dearest  _ \- Oh, shit. He scrambled to find his headset on the counter and remembered he took it inside the bedroom when the doctor arrived. The phone was ringing for a little while now, and he had to make a choice - march in the bedroom to get his headset or just answer the phone directly. He glanced at the closed door of his bedroom, silently wishing that Rey wouldn’t step out before he finally answered the incoming call.

 

“Mother.”

 

“Well, you took a while to answer,” his mother, the Prime Minister of Alderaan, said. “Was this a bad time?”

 

“No,” he scoffed and sat on the couch Rey had previously occupied. “I’m never too busy for you -”

 

“Oh, please! Of all the things you could get from your father, it had to be his smooth lines,” the older woman said, rolling her eyes. “So, how are things with the band? Are you eating at all, son? You look like you’ve lost weight!”

 

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and pressed the side button to lower the volume. He can’t have Rey finding out that he actually sang in the band she was supposed to watch, or she might go from helpless chick to psycho bitch in a matter of seconds. 

 

“Ben? Is anything wrong? You look a little jumpy.”

 

“No, nothing’s wrong. I’m good, and I’ve been on this really strict diet because I was told that I look fat in my photos.”

 

“Pfft. What are you, one of those walking sticks they pass off as models?” the spirited old woman said, raising her hands to make quotation marks, making him laugh. “Well anyway, are you coming home soon?”

 

“Miss me already?” he joked, just as he heard a sharp rap on the door. Damn, he thought. That must be the staff delivering the clothes he’d ordered for Rey. 

 

“Room service!” 

 

Whoever the hotel had sent up did not want to stop announcing his presence. He cursed their poor timing - how was he going to explain ordering women’s clothes to his mother without having her think he was cross-dressing?

 

Just then, the bedroom door swung open, and out walked Rey wearing an oversized t-shirt -  _ his  _ shirt. He stared at her in horror. 

 

“Ben, I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed one of your shirts,” the comely brunette said, as she tied her hair in a messy ponytail. “I have no idea where you put my clothes. Did you want me to get the door?”

 

“Oh, I see now. You’ve got yourself a girl -”

 

Rey froze on the spot as she heard an older woman speak and slowly glanced at Ben apologetically.  _ I’m sorry _ , she mouthed. 

 

He sighed and shook his head. Of all the things that could happen today, he thought. He gestured her to come over so that his mother could see how she looked. “Mother, this is Rey. I met her earlier and I was just helping her out -”

 

“Hi Ben’s mom,” the young woman greeted, her cheeks turning slightly red. “It’s true. Uh, I only met Ben earlier, and - well - he’s just helping me recover. He’s a very nice man.”

 

“Oh, I bet he is.”

 

Ben winced at his mother’s double entendre. He had to hand it to her, she was practically the wittiest person he knows, and she pounces on the slightest opening she sees. The knock on the door reminded him that there was still the hotel staff that needed to be attended to. 

 

“Uh, I’ll answer the door…” Rey said, slowly backing out of the conversation as politely as possible.

 

Ben raised an eyebrow at her. He had a choice - she could receive the items from the staff or he could leave her with his mother. His eyes trailed down the length of his shirt, which stopped just two inches above her knees. He had to admit that she looked quite sexy in his shirt, and the thought of her parading in front of another person got a rise out of him.  

 

“I’ve got a better idea,” he said as he gave his phone to her. “You talk to Mother, and I’ll see who’s at the door.”

 

“Uh… but, I don’t…”

 

“So, Rey, is it?”

 

The brunette turned her attention back to the woman on the phone - Ben’s mother, who looks so familiar, yet she couldn’t place where she’d seen her before. “Yes, ma’am. Rey Kenobi, actually.”

 

The regal-looking matriarch paused for a second, her mouth slightly parted, and she brought a hand to her chest. “Are you, really,” she gasped before she composed herself once more. “Your grandfather was a brave man.”

 

“Yes, he was,” Rey nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“I bet you miss him. He was a good friend of my husband, and we named Ben after him,” she told the young woman. 

 

“Did you?”

 

“Yes! Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem like he’s anything like your grandfather…”

 

“Oh, don’t say that Ma’am,” Rey interrupted. “Your son is funny, kind, and I think what he’s done for me today is pretty noble.”

 

“You must be so fond of him,” the older woman smiled, not caring to explain who she referred to. When Rey’s cheeks reddened again, she chuckled. “Your grandfather, of course. You must be so proud.”

 

“I am,” Rey said quietly. 

 

“Now,” Ben’s beautiful mother said. “Why don’t we talk about something else. Why don’t you tell me what your plans are for my son tonight?”

 

“Her plans include leaving your son alone for the rest of the evening because she needs to fully recover from her injury,” Ben responded, easing his way back into the conversation. The look of relief on Rey’s face told him she was more than happy he was back. He saw her handing him back his phone, so he handed her the Muunilinst shopping bag in return. 

 

“I hope I got your size right,” he told her, as she took the bag. “I asked the staff to get whatever they think you need, so I really don’t know what’s in there.” 

 

Rey dropped her jaw as soon as she realized that the contents of the bag were hers. Muunilinst was one of the most expensive brands on the planet, and she’d only seen a handful of rich kids in her university wearing them. She used to just admire their clothes from afar, but she never owned anything expensive in her life. As an orphan with only her retired grandfather caring for her, she had been raised to value the simple things in life. This - Ben’s purchases - was too much.

 

“I won’t be able to repay you at once -”

 

“I wasn’t asking you to.”

 

“But Ben, these are a lot…”

 

“I’m more concerned about the clothes being the right fit than your money, alright? So, why don’t you go back to the room and try those on -”

 

She launched herself at him before he could finish his sentence, causing him to drop the phone on the couch.  “Thank you, Ben! I don’t know what I did right in my life, but by stars, this totally made up for all the bad things that happened. Thank you again! I’ll go in and try these on now.”

 

Ben watched in awe as the young woman stood, and padded back to his bedroom with the shopping bag. She was the most unusual person he’s ever met - and this was, by far, the most unusual thing he’s ever done. 

 

“So… Do you still want to talk or would you rather watch Rey try her clothes out?”

 

“Mother, it’s not what you think.”

 

“Oh, I must’ve been hallucinating. Of course, it’s not what I think! After all, you simply picked her up from the street, brought her to your room, called the doctor to examine her, buy her clothes, right? She’s not a cat, Ben, she’s an attractive young woman with a black-eye,” Leia Organa-Solo shrugged. “And don’t think I missed the way you eye-fucked her as she walked to your room, young man.”

 

“Mother! Language!”

 

“Pfft,” his mother waved off. “You’re attracted to her, and that’s perfectly fine. I think she’s pretty and spunky, and I think you two will make beautiful babies together -”

 

“Mother!”

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop teasing you now,” she said. “I also have to get ready for your father’s ball, it started an hour ago. Tell me when you’re coming home, and take Rey with you. I’d love to get to know her better. I love you, son.”

 

He smirked. “I love you, Mother,” he replied and watched his mother end their eventful video call. The dark-haired musician lay on the couch, and stared at the ceiling, contemplating on the conversation he’d just had with his dear old mother. While she was usually civil towards the women he’s dated through the years, she was different with Rey - she seemed at ease, and their interaction was so natural. And she wanted him to take her with him when he goes home? She must really be entranced, he smirked.

 

The click of the doorknob caught his attention, and he slowly shifted his gaze to his bedroom door. After a few seconds, Rey stepped out wearing a canary yellow sundress that had a scoop neckline and thick straps. He gasped and sat up, taking in how lovely she looked in the dress that was rather a loose fitting, and stopped right below her knees. Her brown hair was tied in a half ponytail and she had slipped on her grey pair of Chucks. She was a vision, but the uncertainty in her eyes told him she had absolutely no idea how beautiful she was.

 

“Ben.”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Well, I saw where you placed my clothes, and found a twenty dollar bill in the back pocket of my jeans,” she started, coyly. 

 

His heart pounded once again as she spoke. How much money did she say she had on her? Was she going to use that money to board a bus and go home? He thought she had given up trying to contact her friends for the evening, he thought he at least had a couple more hours to get to know her. His head started to throb at all of the thoughts that had flooded his mind. 

 

“... So, what do you think? Ben?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Please tell me you listened to my speech…”

 

“I was distracted,” he replied. “I’m sorry. Listen, you don’t have to leave. In fact, take the room; I’ll sleep on the couch. ”

 

“That’s very generous of you, but I’m kinda hungry and I’d like to at least buy you a burger.”

 

He stared at the willowy brunette in awe. Did she just ask him out on a date - and with the last money she had on her, too? 

 

“Ben? Please say yes,” she said. 

 

He blinked a couple of times before he stood from the couch. Taking his hoodie from the other seat, he approached her and placed it on her shoulders. 

 

“It’s pretty chilly outside, so you’ll want to wear that,” he said. “And did I tell you I love burgers? They’re my favorite. Let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being able to update sooner. A friend of mine passed away last February 25th, and I've just been so sad. 
> 
> Carly Ann, hun, this chapter is for you! I love you. 
> 
> Fan Art commission by the lovely The Poet Draws.

 

 

He never wanted this day to end. 

 

He came to that conclusion while seated on the couch, strumming his guitar. It was fifteen to midnight, and he silently wished that the day would last a little longer. What started out as dinner with the brunette at Mazzie’s Diner had turned into a three-hour affair, where they talked about a lot of things, seamlessly easing from one topic to the next with ease. He found out that she was in her third year at Yoda University in South Coruscant and that she worked part-time as a bartender at the Millenium Falcon. He learned that she had been orphaned when she was five and that she lived with her grandfather until his death. He blushed when she told him that she was crazy about Kylo and the Knights of Ren and that her favourite song was ‘You are not alone (Neither are you)’ from their album, ‘In the Throne Room’. To feed her curiosity, he told her that he just turned thirty and that he had graduated from the prestigious Qui-Gon Jinn where he majored in Jedi History. They talked about philosophy and literature, quoted movie characters and politicians, and laughed when the other couldn’t think of a comeback. And they danced. 

 

He brought his fist to his lips and grinned at the memory of their brief moment of insanity. Mazzie’s had a jukebox she’d been dying to check out since they got there, and when she finally did, she found a song she used to dance to with her grandfather. Ben thanked his lucky stars there weren’t a lot of people around, otherwise, it would’ve been reported in the news tomorrow that Ben Solo, son of the Prime Minister and lead singer of Kylo and the Knights of Ren, was spotted dancing to Mace Windu’s ‘This Party’s Over’.

 

“Ben?”

 

He stirred from his thoughts upon hearing her voice. He had no idea how long she’d been standing there, looking at him, but he reckoned all the grinning he’d done by his lonesome creeped her out. “Yes?” 

 

The room was still dark with only the light that had poured out of the bedroom, and the moon shining through the curtains, illuminating the room. She sighed, hoping she didn’t catch him at a bad time, as she walked towards the couch. 

 

“I couldn’t sleep, it’s me - oh! Oh, I’m sorry,” she gasped and turned away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you needed anything from your room before I closed it. Do you want to get a shirt?”

 

“Oh no… No, I sleep naked,” he blurted out all-too-quickly, to both their horror. He blushed furiously when he heard her whimper. “That’s not what I meant… I sleep without a shirt on. If that bothers you, I can put one on…”

 

“Oh, no… No, I really don’t mind,” she said, her back still turned to him. She silently cursed herself, as she calmed herself down. It was unlike her to sneak out of her room to check on a guy she hardly knows; yet, there was something about Ben that drew her to him so easily. 

 

“Are you okay? Because if you’re not, I’ll grab my shirt from the table.”

 

“I already said you don’t have to,” she replied.

  
He smirked, amused at her show of bravery. “I’d like to believe you, but I still couldn’t see your face,” he teased. “Did you need anything?”

 

“Uh, no, not really… Actually, yes… I mean, no-”

 

“Rey!’

 

“Yes?” She slowly turned to face him - a big mistake. The light of the moon that shone through the window made Ben look even more bewitching, and his lazy smile took her breath away. 

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“I… I… Well, I couldn’t sleep. It’s far too quiet without Finn’s horrible snores…” She started, playing with her hands as she spoke. His wide-eyed expression made her pause and think of what she’d just said. “I don’t mean for you to come and sleep beside me. I just wanted to be around someone right now.”

 

He held his breath as he watched her make her way towards him. She was still wearing the sundress, but her hair was tied in a loose bun, exposing her slender neck. He felt the couch shift to accommodate her weight, and he could’ve sworn something in him stirred the moment her arm touched his. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each unsure of what to say or do. She glanced sideways and saw him bobbing his head to a silent rhythm until he glanced at her just in time to see her look ahead. 

 

“I heard you strum earlier,” she finally said, breaking the awkward quietness that existed between them all of a sudden. “I didn’t know you played so well.”

 

“Do you play, too?”

 

“I don’t. I wanted to take lessons when I was younger, but…” her voice trailed off before she huffed. “Will you play for me?”

 

He glanced sideways and raised an eyebrow at her, amused by the unusual request. Come to think of it, none of his ex-girlfriends ever asked him to play for them. “You want me to what?”

 

“Play a song - any song, please.”

 

The cogs in his head started turning - if he played any song and started singing, she was bound to know who he was. “I don’t play too well,” he lied.

 

“I don’t play at all,” she told him, her brown eyes pleading. “Please?”

 

He sighed, wondering if the young woman even knew how alluring she was at that moment. “I can try, but this really is a far cry from Kylo Ren’s electric guitar, you know.”

 

“I like acoustic better,” she confessed. “I think a lot of Kylo’s songs would sound great that way, too.” 

 

“Really?” He cocked an eyebrow at her. He never thought of going the acoustic route, even when two of the band members had brought it up. Unconsciously, Ben began strumming on his guitar - an old Chewbacca Classic that he’s owned since he was fifteen.

 

“Really,” she nodded. “So, will you play for me?”

 

“I don't know a lot of Kylo Ren’s songs, but I can try playing ‘You are not alone’-”

 

“Oh, no!” She exclaimed louder than she’d intended, making him jump. “Sorry. I… That song’s pretty special to me. It was first played on air the day my grandfather died.” The willowy brunette wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

 

Trying her best to keep it together, she sighed. “I used to think that Kylo wrote the song just for me because the timing was just too perfect,” she chuckled dryly. “Like he’d really write a song for me.”

  
  


_ Actually, I could write a hundred songs for you if you want me to,  _ he thought silently, as he watched her compose herself. Ben started to strum his guitar once more. “Please don’t cry, Rey. I won’t play that song if you don’t want me to. Tell me what you want to hear.”

 

“I don’t know. Anything.”

 

He plucked the strings of his old guitar and played the first few chords of a song he’d written a few months ago. As the strings vibrated with the slow melody, Ben gradually leaned closer to her, being cautious so as not to frighten her. She froze and looked at him tentatively, not exactly sure what to do. He sighed and moved slightly away from her, not wanting her to think he was forcing himself on her even if he immediately missed the warmth she offered. He closed his eyes as he started strumming the chorus, which spoke of longing and hope - emotions he hadn’t experienced but articulated beautifully from watching friends go through it. And at that moment, just as he was one with his music, he felt her skin brush against his as she moved towards him, gently resting her forehead against his face. 

 

Ben felt his heart hammer wildly against his chest, while he worked to steady his breathing. This was exactly what he wanted to happen, although he hadn’t figured out what should happen next. He glanced at her carefully when he heard her sigh, hoping she wouldn’t know he peeked. 

 

She closed her eyes, taking in every chord he played so wonderfully on his guitar. She’s never heard this song before, but it spoke to her of missing someone and wishing for a fresh start. The enchanting melody coupled with the pleasant warmth coming from the beautiful man she shamelessly cosied up to was just what she needed to relax, and she had her eyes closed long after he’d stopped playing. His snicker made her eyes fly wide open, although she made no attempt at moving away from him. “That was beautiful.”

 

“Hm, it must’ve been.” His voice was a caress. “It just pulled a baby to sleep.”

 

She dropped her jaw just then, and playfully slapped his shoulder. “I’m offended, Ben. I’m not a baby,” she exclaimed. “And for your information, I was listening intently. I wasn’t sleeping.”

 

The mischievous glint in his eyes told her he didn’t believe a word she’d just said. “Oh! You don’t believe me, do you?” 

 

Smirking, he shook his head. “It’s pretty hard too, angel,” he teased while he carefully placed his guitar on top of the coffee table. “I could’ve sworn I heard you snore-”

 

“I do not snore,” she lunged at him and started to tickle his sides, the same way she does with Finn and Poe. Except this wasn’t Finn nor Poe. This was Ben - the mysterious hero who saved her from having to sleep on the street that evening, the sweet son who adored his mother a lot, the dashing dinner date she was fortunate enough to dance with, and the sexy musician who just played the most beautiful song for her. What the hell was she doing, she thought.

 

“Hey-”

 

She abruptly stopped her ministrations, straightened up and moved back to where she’d been seated earlier. “Sorry,” she muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry. I usually do that with my friends, I guess I got carried away-”

 

“It’s not a problem,” he said, as he sat up immediately, afraid she’d hide inside the bedroom the first chance she gets. “And I thought we’d at least be friends by now.”

 

“Of course,” she replied tentatively, as her gaze fell to her hands, which she played with, unconsciously. 

 

“Rey?”

 

“Hm,” she acknowledged, looking right back at his hazel eyes, which bore right into her soul. 

 

“I’d meant to ask you this, but I hadn’t found the right time to do so,” he asked, as he ran a hand through his dark locks and breathed deeply. In truth, he had been trying to fish the answer from her since dinner, but her vague answers were driving him crazy. He felt his heart race and his hands turn cold at the thought that she may answer in the affirmative, but he had to know. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

 

She thought her heart had stopped the moment she heard his question, and she could’ve sworn she heard his voice crack. The fact that he was nervous made her smile a little. “No, I don’t,” she replied, watching in silence as his shoulders fell in relief. “And you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

 

“I’m single,” he replied, smirking.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Oh,” he said, hating himself right about that second for acting like a fifteen-year-old virgin. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful, and that he’d love to get to know her better. He wanted to let her know that in the very few hours they’d spent together, she had managed to make him feel more alive than he’s ever been in his life…

 

“Well, I better go to bed-”

 

The words she had just uttered made his heart fall to his stomach He thought she would’ve stayed up longer - he wanted her to stay up longer - but seeing as she had other plans… 

 

“Good night, Ben.”

 

He felt the couch shift again, as she stood and made her way back to the bedroom. He could hear his heart pound with each step she took. After taking three deep breaths, he finally decided on what he needed to do. 

 

"Rey."

 

She stopped in her tracks but did not respond. Slowly, she turned slightly to glance at the handsome stranger she had already managed to make a fool of herself in front of. As he advanced towards her, she felt her head buzz with all the different possibilities that could happen, and she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She stood, frozen on the spot, and it only took four steps for him to reach her. She could hear her heart beat faster - or was that his? She couldn’t tell. Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his, as he cupped her face with his hands and allowed his lips to touch hers. 

 

Her sigh was all the encouragement he needed, as he caressed her lips with his. Neither of them kept track of how long they’d stood on that spot before he backed her up slowly against the bedroom door, careful not to break the kiss. He heard her gasp when he moved his lips down to the side of her neck. Without missing a beat, she opened the bedroom door with her free hand, and led him inside. 

 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to upload this. I was asked to rewrite this, and had just gotten so caught up with RL. I hope this has been worth the wait though.

She woke up in hell.

She stirred as the mattress shifted beneath her, and she fought back a groan that wanted to escape her lips when she felt his warmth leave her side. She heard him check his phone thrice, but didn’t think any of it until a few minutes ago when he hurried out wearing only his trousers. She knew that something was amiss. From where she lay, she could hear his muffled voice telling someone else in the room to be quiet. She heard a third man’s voice and felt her heart leap to her throat. Using the blanket to cover her body, Rey rose from the bed and tiptoed quietly towards the door, hoping to make something out of Ben’s early morning transaction. 

_ “I thought I’d asked you both not to come to my hotel.” _

_ Ben paced back and forth in the small living room in an effort to calm himself. It was only seven in the morning, but his two bodyguards had already managed to rile him up by forcing themselves in when he didn’t answer his phone nor the door. If not for the military boot camp his parents had asked him to attend when he was younger, he was positive the two useless idiots would’ve also forced their way into the bedroom where he lay holding Rey in his arms.  _

_ “We’re sorry. We only wanted to make sure -” _

_ “That what? I text you my whereabouts, spoke to my mother, and I specifically instructed you not to bother me,” he said through gritted teeth. The two burly men looked down in shame and muttered another apology. He sighed. “I’ll meet you at the stadium in a couple of hours-” _

_ “Actually, Hux wants you at The Naboo in an hour.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Hux is hosting breakfast for the press, and he needs you there in an hour,” Arthur said with his usual flat tone.  _

_ “You can tell him I’m not interested to please the press today. I’ve got other matters to attend to,” he dismissed.  _

_ “I… I don’t think he’ll be very happy to hear that,” Sitri said, his voice shaking. “He’s already let you off the hook yesterday, Sir. You know what he’s like, he’s going to keep throwing a fit until you do what he says.” _

_ “Well he’s got the other guys to keep the press entertained -” _

_ “But... you’re Kylo Ren, you’re the front man. You're the only person they want to see.” _

Rey felt like someone had doused an ice cold bucket of water on her the moment she heard the other man’s word, her knees buckled beneath her, causing her to sit on the floor. The room spun and her chest tightened at the thought that Ben - the sweet man she’d made love to last night - was not at all who he appeared to be. 

She slept with Kylo Ren - the realization made her stomach churn and she cursed herself for not recognizing him with his hair a lot shorter and his face stripped of the intricate face paint that made him look like an elusive phantom. Come to think of it, she’s never seen a picture of the band sans their heavy makeup. Even the paparazzi have only gone as much as snapping pictures of the band in hoodies and dark sunglasses - a wise strategy that their manager used to keep the identity of the band a mystery.

_ For all you know, you could’ve slept with Kylo Ren and you wouldn’t even know it.  _

Finn’s parting words to her resounded in her head, and she felt her chest tighten once again. Wiping the stray tears from her face, Rey stood and grabbed her clothes from yesterday - the same ones he’d already placed in a bag, ready to be disposed of. She thanked the stars that he paid for dinner last night, else she wouldn’t have any cash on her at all. She wanted to leave - she needed to stay away from him, she thought as she hastily dressed in her old clothes. 

The door opened just as she was headed out, and the pained look on her face was enough to tell him she’d heard everything. 

“Rey-”

“Don’t,” she swatted his hand away and narrowed her gaze at him as she moved out of the bedroom.

“Rey, let me explain-”

“I don’t need your explanation,”

“Please,” he said as he grabbed her arm. 

“Let me go,” she hissed, jerking her arm away from him. She had meant to keep her composure - there was no way she’d want him to see her cry - but the moment she looked into his eyes, she felt her tears fall almost immediately. “I trusted you.”

“Rey, please let me explain,” he pleaded, his voice was a gentle caress. 

“Explain what - the fucked up rationale behind your pretence, or maybe the reason you chose me to become the latest victim of your god-awful prank? Is this something you do often - like a fetish or your favourite kink, perhaps,” she lashed out. 

Ben cursed silently as he watched her wipe her tears. He wanted to reach out to her. His heart broke when he heard a sob escape her lips. “Rey, I’m sorry,” he whispered, bowing his head. 

“Nothing you say will ever make sense after what you’d done.” Sighing, she shook her head and smiled faintly,“You know, I had wanted so badly to see Kylo onstage just as I had wanted so badly to meet someone like Ben. I suppose I really should be careful what I wish for. Good luck on your concert tonight, and I really I hope I never see you again.”

“Rey…”

The willowy brunette shook her head, as she turned and made her way out, bumping into the musician's bodyguards in her haste. As the doors of the elevator car closed, she could’ve sworn she heard the faint sound of an object shattering, followed by the wooden door closing. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down; after all, running away from what had happened is one thing, but forgetting is another story. 

He watched in silence as she ran across the street, looking back briefly to check if she was being followed. From his bedroom window, he could see that she looked lost for a bit lost and he wanted nothing more than to chase after her and beg her to come back with him. Alas, he knew his efforts would’ve been in vain, and there was a dull ache in his chest the minute he saw her disappear into the crowd. 

“Ben.”

The singer glanced sideways at Arthur, who entered the room as quietly as possible. He only called him by his first name when Sitri wasn’t around. The burly old man had served his family as one of his mom’s trusted guards when she was elected as senator many years ago. For as long as he could remember, Arthur had always looked out for him, and as such, he knew all of the old man’s facial expressions by now - and at that exact moment,  the look upon his bodyguard’s face told him that something was amiss. 

He raised a brow at Arthur, as the burly old man cleared his throat. He sighed. Could this morning get any worse, he thought. 

“You have a visitor.” 

The dark-haired musician rolled his eyes. “Tell Hux I don’t-”

“It’s not Hux,” Arthur interrupted and took a deep breath. “It’s your father.” The old man watched silently as the dashing musician groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

“Tell me you’re joking,” he said, exasperated. 

“Shall I send him in?”

Ben sat back and covered his eyes with his fists, while mentally recounting what he could’ve done for the universe to suddenly turn cold on him. Sighing, he simply nodded at his loyal guard, who promptly took his leave. With the few seconds of silence, the dashing musician took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst. 

A few minutes later, he heard the door creak open and reveal a ruggedly handsome old man, who was as about as tall as he was and wore the signature smirk that he reserved for a chosen few. Han Solo - former army general, business tycoon, First Gentleman of Alderaan,  _ his  _ father - his mother used to say he was just like his dad, but he never paid her comment any mind until today. The dashing rock star couldn’t recall when he’d last seen his old man, nor when they last talked, he only knew that there was a time in his life when all he wanted was to be just like him - before he became too busy. 

“Hey, Star fighter.”

He looked turned his head upon hearing his childhood nickname, and there stood his father holding a bottle of whiskey. Truth be told, he wasn’t exactly sure how to react - especially since neither of them made an effort to stay in touch. 

“May I sit here?”

“Be my guest,” he replied lazily, gesturing at the empty seat across him, and watched quietly as his dad moved towards it. As soon as his old man had settled in, he cleared his throat and sighed. “Never thought your business would take you here. It’s a pretty quiet town.”

“Well, you’re going to find this hard to believe, but I actually wrapped my business in Crait up early so I could be here today,” the old man said, leaning back. “I heard that this is the last show on your tour, so I wanted to catch it before you go on break and see what's got all the girls going crazy.”

“That’s… uh, touching. Quite unbelievable, yes, but touching,” Ben said, coolly. “I didn't think you'd be interested in what I do -”

“Are you kidding? I can still remember how you used to sneak into the briefing room in your mother’s office and sing for the press -” the older Solo started with a chuckle.

“I did not -”

“Little Star fighter, you used to say your stage name was. Your Uncle Chewie used to chase you out of there before your mom stepped in and made a scene,” his dad continued, looking thoughtfully into space. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, kid; it’s just us in the room. Also, you were only about five or six years old at that time. If you think about it, if it hadn’t been for those performances, you wouldn’t have chased your dreams of becoming a professional musician.”

“I suppose, but I’ve decided to retire after the concert tonight.”

“Retire? Woah, woah, woah, kid… Did I miss out on something? I thought you always wanted to be a rockstar?”

“Things change,” he dismissed, leaning forward and rubbing his face with his hands.

“Hey, I know I did such a bad job staying in touch, and I know you probably don’t want to see me right now,” Han started, as he scanned the room for possible clues to better understand his son’s current mood. “But I’m here now. Do you want to tell me why you’re - oh, what was the word you used -  _ retiring _ ?”

Ben glanced sideways at his father. He knew exactly what his old man was doing, but he wasn’t about to go easy on him. “I’m not getting any younger. I  just feel it's time to move on to other things,” he said with a shrug.

“Ah, Ben, I thought I'd wouldn't live to see the day you realise this,” the grey-haired businessman said, and broke into a grin, much to his son’s surprise. “I always knew you'd come around. So, what did you think of doing - starting a business or following in your mom’s footsteps?” 

“Are those really all there is to it?” 

“Can you think of anything else?” He asked his son, and the young man’s silence told him everything he needed to know. The attractive middle-aged businessman took pride in never being wrong in his hunches, until today. “So, who’s the lucky girl?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. She’s made it quite clear that she doesn’t want to see me,” Ben replied, bowing his head, sighing. 

The older man took a deep breath and shook his head. He's thought about this particular scenario many times while Ben was growing up. He's practiced his lines over and over in his mind for when the time comes, and his son would need his words of wisdom. Yes, Han Solo had been rehearsing for years; yet now that the moment has presented itself, he couldn’t seem to find the right words to say. 

“I’m sorry, son. Give her time -”

“I don’t think that’s gonna work, Dad. I lied to her,” Ben said, before covering his face with his hands once again. “I must’ve made her feel like a fool. She was here for my concert, but she got mugged near the hotel the band is staying at. She was tired and hurt, and shabby, but there was something about her that made me want to get to know her better so I took her in and told her I was just Ben. We talked and she told me how she made an incredible connection with Kylo through music… Kylo, Dad - me!”

“Ben -”

“She took me to a small diner because that was all she could afford. She wanted to treat me to dinner, and she made me dance with her. I don’t even dance, Dad. I suck at that,” the dark-haired musician recalled sadly. “After that she made me play a song for her. No one’s ever asked me to do that. She just made me feel that I was just an ordinary guy, and it felt great that I didn’t have to let my guard up all the time. But by then it was too late to tell her. And now, I just totally messed it up.”

The grey-haired businessman sat quietly for a while, waiting for the younger Solo to add to his story. When Ben had been silent for a good number of seconds, he cleared his throat.

“You do like her.”

“It’s not just like, Dad. I think it’s more than that,” Ben murmured. 

“And does she like you back… oh, what am I saying, of course she does or she wouldn't have -”

“Dad, don’t -”

“- stayed,” Han finished, narrowing his eyes at his son.  “Ben, I’m not going to try to justify your actions, but I know you did what you had to for your own protection. I also know that you didn’t mean to hurt her, but the fact remains, you did. And if she were every bit as wonderful as you said she was, then by all means, go after her.”

“She doesn’t want to see me.”

“Pfft. They all say that, I suppose. Your mother hated my guts and that I argued with her all the time. She told me to just go so I did,” his dad said, leaning back and putting his arms under his head. “I stayed away from her, thought that was what we both wanted. And then one day, I found out she was going to get married to one of those creepy royals. I went after her -”

“You went after mom?”

“Yes, and I went after lots of times - even after we got married and had you. Why, you don’t just allow the love of your life walk away from you. You need to chase after her, trust me on this one.”

Ben gave his dad a tentative nod and looked out the window with a newfound hope in his heart. He knew what he had to do - and after tonight’s concert, he would have all the time in the world to look for her - the missing piece in his life.


End file.
